


Secret Lovers

by Hibonu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Au where Arthur and Merlin are secretly dating in Uni.This is a repost from my old acc which I plan on deleting soon. :)





	Secret Lovers

"Who invited him?" A voice calls out. Arthur turns his head looking towards the door only to see Merlin. "Lord of the geeks," a guy laughs out.  
Merlin lowers his head and shuts the door. He heads towards a group of guys, and takes a seat on the black recliner. "Of course he'd sit with them."

"Arthur, care for a drink?" Gwaine asks, bottle of Liquor in hand.  
"Sure why the hell not," Arthur laughs. Gwaine hands a Arthur a plastic red cup, he pours until Arthur raises his hand. "Thanks," he says with a smirk.

He moves the cup towards his lips, and takes a sip from the bitterness. He shifts his eyes towards Merlin, who's already staring directly at him. He quickly everts his eyes back at Gwaine.

"Who invites these people anyways?" Arthur asks lowering his cup. "By the looks of it, there are different groups of people... Not really everyone gets along.."

"Of course not... They just do it for the amount of people I guess." Gwaine mumbles.

"What a shitty joke, no?" The blond mumbles bringing the cup back to his mouth. "You'd think if you would invite people they'd be of same interest... Guess not.."

"Exactly..." Gwaine agrees. "Oi, Morgana's here," he says nudging at my shoulder.

"And?"

"Think you could get in her pants today?" Gwaine laughs.

"Not really my type," I shift my eyes at Merlin again. This time he's not looking, he's to busy in a conversation.

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing." Arthur shifts his attention away from Merlin and looks at Gwaine. "You looking to hook up with someone while we're here?"

"Haven't thought about it. Since you take no interest in Morgana I suppose I could make a move.." Gwaine suddenly bursts into laughter. "Yeah right!"

It catches many people attention and they stare directly at both boys. "Knock that off.. I don't want all the attention to be on us.."

"Please, you technically crave it." Gwaine points out. Arthur shakes his head laughing. "Aha see, I knew it."

"Well not the attention you're thinking of, at least I wouldn't hope not.." He shifts his eyes across the room at Merlin again.

"What do you keep staring at?" Gwaine asks following his eyes. He notices a girl next to Merlin. "Freya..?"

Arthur looks at the girl and shakes his head. "Yeah right, that doesn't reach my standards.." He snorts.

"What kind of standards do? You certainly don't like beauties..."

Arthur stares at Merlin. "I like them slim.... Cheekbones... Dark hair.." He sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

"Sounds like a super model type, good luck trying to find one." Gwaine laughs, sipping from his plastic cup.

"I guess..." Arthur shrugs. He whooshes his drink around and looks at Gwaine.

Arms wrap around Gwaine and Arthur and it catches them by surprise. "What're you two up to?" Percival roars, shaking the two. Gwaines drink spills on the edge and onto the floor. "Whoops.."

"Get off you brute," Gwaine snarls. He elbows Percival. Gwaine looks at his half empty cup and back at the brute. "Best get me another one before I'll kick your arse.."

"Doubt you'd win either way," Percival bets. A group over hears the argument and gather closer.

"Knock it off you two, acting like buffoons," Arthur says crinkling his brows. "If you're going to fight take it elsewhere."

"You're no fun," Gwaine says nudging Arthur with his elbow. "Before this party ends I better get laid or do something amazing."

Percival laughs, nodding in agreement. Arthur shakes his head with a muffled laugh. "You guys really are something."

"Eh? Don't tell me you're not thinking the same thing,"

"Not really."

"Wow your impotent already? Is that it?" Percival jokes. Gwaine lets a snort free when he laughs.

"Of course not you damned fool, I just have someone in mind..."

"Arthur is love~ L-O-V-E" Gwaine sings, raising plastic cup.

"Oh shut up you damned fool," Arthur mumbles, cheeks flushed. "I'm going to the restroom, be useful and watch my drink" he hand Gwaine his drink and makes his way through the crowd of wanna be supermodels and football players.

"Well if it isn't Arthur!" Lancelot shouts, arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Not now, I've got to take a piss." Arthur grows trying to get out from the grip. He doesn't really have to pee, but he'd rather have fresh air instead of breathing in others.

"Washrooms full... Some jack head clogged the toilet downstairs, as for the one downstairs, it's packed."

"Is there one upstairs?"

"Most likely, but I'd assume you'd need to ask the host... No ones been up there yet.." Lancelot sneers.

"I'll just go outside." Arthur mumbles pushing Lancelot's arm off and shuffling through the crowd. It seems like hours before he can get through the crowd of sweaty college freshman who want to be accepted by the big guys.

But he's only in there for two minutes and when he finally gets out of the crowd he heads towards the door, hand against the door knob. When he twist the door opens and cool air brushes against his face. He heads out and closes the door behind him.

"God..." He mumbles to himself. He's glad he can finally have space and fresh air.

"You couldn't stand it in there either?" A voice yips. Arthur turns around and notices Merlin sitting on the porch, knees to his chin.

"Yeah..." Arthur examines the younger man carefully. The moon cast a beautiful shadow on his face, and those cheekbones are helping capture the moment. "To hot... And I don't fancy breathing in everyone else's air.."

"You said it..." Merlin agrees. They stay quiet for a moment before Merlin brings something up. "I uh... I saw you staring at me..." Arthur stays silent and scratches his head. "Sorry... That must've been awkward.. I shouldn't have mentioned that.."

"It's okay..." Arthur approaches Merlin and takes a seat next to him. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's good.." Merlin's voice is quiet, but loud enough for Arthur to hear. "I missed you.."

Arthur smiles, and wraps a hand around the smaller man. "Yeah? Sorry..." They've both been so busy with school and friends they couldn't meet in the past week. "Next week we'll take a day off, yeah? Just you, me and movie night... How does that sound?"

Merlin smiles snuggling into the blond mans chest. "Don't tell me we're going to watch Another Country again..." Merlin laughs.

"You're the one who always chooses it, so what are you going on about?" The older man sneers.

"Yeah.. That's true.." Merlin says, laughing silently. The two stay quiet for awhile before Arthur speaks.

"Let's go," he says standing up. "Let's go get something to eat."

"The party..."

"Screw the party, no ones watching.." He grabs Merlins hand lifting him up. A smile grows on his face, a sweet and warm one.

The two run off, laughing like children. "I love you Merlin."


End file.
